A Very Magical Christmas Story
by MollyMoon1841
Summary: Маленькая рождественская зарисовка.


— Мистер Грейвс, вы уверены, что это не опасно? — тихо уточняет Криденс, поглядывая на Мэри Лу, лежащую бесформенной грудой на стуле в кухне и не подающую признаков жизни.  
— Удивительно, что после всех этих лет мучений от ее рук, тебе все еще не плевать, жива ли она, — усмехается Персиваль, приподнимая голову женщины и оттягивая одно веко наверх, чтобы убедиться, что она действительно не видит, не слышит и не понимает ничего. — Но не волнуйся. Я волшебник, а не убийца немагов, так что она придет в себя к завтрашнему обеду, полная воспоминаний о прекрасной рождественской ночи. Прекрасной по ее меркам, разумеется, — морщится Персиваль. — Как и все остальные дети, — вздохнул он с сожалением. — Правда, для них все то, что случится здесь сегодня, останется прекрасным сном, который они будут помнить всю жизнь и не понимать, как же удалось ему быть настолько реалистичным.  
— А для меня? — тихо интересуется Криденс, подрагивающей рукой уже в четвертый раз пытаясь несмело коснуться локтя мужчины.  
— А ты будешь помнить правду, Криденс, — мягко шепчет в ответ Грейвс, уверенно обнимая юношу за плечи одной рукой и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку. Криденс, как уличный кот, в первый миг напрягается и почти готов прогнуться, выскальзывая из рук, но через секунду вспоминает о том, что эта рука еще не причиняла боли, и расслабляется, жмурясь от счастья.

До появления в его жизни мистера Грейвса все, о чем мог мечтать мальчик — это скорейшая кончина. Причем он не знал, чья именно, если быть откровенным. Зачастую — его собственная. Иногда — все-таки Мэри Лу. Но его приемная мать обладала дивным талантом внушать всем детям ощущение собственной ничтожности и запугивать настолько, что они боялись даже желать ей смерти. Этой женщине не нужно было обладать никаким волшебством, чтобы быть самой злобной ведьмой Нью-Йорка.  
Теперь же у него был мистер Грейвс. Называть его Персивалем, несмотря даже на просьбы мужчины, он пока не решался даже в собственной голове. Даже когда чужие губы скользили по его рукам, когда пальцы нежно гладили по голове, перебирая жесткие черные волосы. Даже когда он впервые уткнулся в шею мистера Грейвса носом, он все равно не посмел обратиться к нему по имени.

— Иди сюда.  
Мягкий приказ в чужом тоне заставил Криденса закусить щеку, остро ощущая разницу между этим приказом и привычными приказами от матери. Юноша быстро обернулся и поспешил к мистеру Грейвсу на второй этаж, стараясь не горбиться. Тому почему-то не нравилось, что плечи Криденса выше его ушей, и он без конца скользил по ним руками в попытке выпрямить. Может быть, потому Криденс и не спешил окончательно избавиться от этой привычки. Кто же откажется от ладоней на своих плечах?

— Смотри.

Криденс, разумеется, и без того бы смотрел во все глаза, но теперь он даже не дышит, когда Грейвс заходит со спины, едва касаясь грудью его лопаток, и берет руки Криденса в свои, делая первый взмах. Разумеется, это не Криденс. Разумеется, он не умеет и, наверное, никогда не научится невербальной и беспалочковой магии, ведь мистер Грейвс — величайший волшебник всех времен и народов, занимающий такой высокий пост в МАКУСА! И тем не менее, Криденс теряет дар речи (не то чтобы он когда-то был в этом силен), когда весь первый этаж вдруг покрывается мерцающими огоньками следом за движениями их четырех рук. Голая и маленькая елочка в центре гостиной на глазах становится пышной и высокой, а в следующее мгновение покрывается игрушками, гирляндами и конфетами, от чего челюсть Криденса окончательно падает на пол и отказывается когда-либо подниматься.  
Он видел мистера Грейвса в действии, и не раз, но никогда еще это не было так захватывающе, так невероятно волшебно.  
Криденсу кажется, что это его пальцы творят волшебство, когда большой стол накрывается белоснежной скатертью, а сверху — прекрасной едой. И когда девочки, наряженные во все черное, вдруг радостно смеются от вида своих прекрасных бархатных платьев богатого вишневого и изумрудных цветов.  
Криденс сам не замечает, что плачет, пока мистер Грейвс не поднимает его голову за подбородок и не вытирает мокрые дорожки слез большими пальцами, глядя на дрожащего юношу с нежностью и прижимая его к себе, позволяя выплакаться немного, но только для того, чтобы встретить праздник с улыбкой.

Им обоим немного грустно от того, что волшебный, невероятный праздник для всех этих детей исчезнет с первыми лучами солнца и глотками теплого молока с медом, что приготовит Персиваль собственноручно. Жаль, что они не смогут оставить себе красивых кукол и железную дорогу, с которыми так увлеченно играют сейчас. Что утром придется вернуться в реальность, где Мэри Лу снова будет держать их в ежовых рукавицах и придется только ждать, что органы опеки смогут распределить детей по новым семьям так, чтобы они смогли видеть друг друга.  
Сам же Криденс, никогда не отличавшийся эгоизмом, сейчас ничего не может поделать со счастьем, распирающим его грудь.

Дети уже лежат в своих постелях, Мэри Лу все так же неподвижна в кухне, а дом по-прежнему украшен, чтобы Криденс не переставал улыбаться. Они с мистером Грейвсом сидят на маленьком продавленном диване перед камином, который весело играет языками пламени, и Криденс ощущает легкую дрожь внутри от понимания, что его главный подарок — это именно этот мужчина рядом, что смотрит в огонь и рассеянно гладит пальцам его затылок, время от времени задевая голую шею и вызывая толпы мурашек по сутулой спине.  
— А вот и пришло время вручить тебе подарок, — оживает Персиваль, когда часы в гостиной бьют двенадцать ударов. Он отстраняется от Криденса, но только для того, чтобы достать из кармана пиджака конверт и протянуть его удивленному юноше, что тут же сводит брови к переносице. Он доверяет мистеру Грейвсу настолько, что из его рук готов принять и разъяренную гадюку, но пальцы от этого дрожать не перестают, и он несколько минут крутит в руках плотный конверт из коричневой бумаги, не решаясь взломать восковую печать.  
— Ну же, Криденс, — подбадривает Персиваль, не переставая улыбаться, и Криденс делает глубокий вдох, чтобы взломать печать и дрожащими пальцами достать плотные листы бумаги из конверта.  
— Нет, — шокировано выдыхает он.  
— Да, — кивает Персиваль, возвращая руку на затылок мальчика и снова поглаживая короткий ежик волос, с улыбкой наблюдая за бурей эмоций на лице, успевшем стать родным.  
— Нет, я не… Я же… Мистер Грейвс!  
— Ты же. Да, именно ты. Я все уладил, Криденс, и тебя с нетерпением ждут. Давай же. Прочти это.  
Криденс прижимается щекой к плечу мужчины на несколько минут и тяжело дышит, не в силах совладать с эмоциями, пока Грейвс гладит его по спине, мягко целует в макушку и позволяет отдышаться.  
— Д-дорогой мистер Криденс Бэрбоун, — начинает Криденс, заикаясь и делая глубокие вдохи после каждого слова, — мы рады информировать вас о том, что вы приняты в Школу чародейства и волшебства «Ильверморни»…


End file.
